


Il primo gradino

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Gomorra - La Serie | Gomorrah (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: “Ragazzino, non dovresti essere a letto, a quest'ora?”





	Il primo gradino

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la drabblethon di We Are Out of Prompt.
> 
> Prompt: ChildAu - “Ragazzino, non dovresti essere a letto, a quest'ora?”

“Questa è la mia zona del parco giochi. Smamma.”  
È poco più di un botolo, più largo che lungo, con la faccia impiastricciata di cioccolata e l’aria di chi sta per mettersi a piangere.  
Ciro Di Marzio gli soffia in faccia il fumo della sua sigaretta, dall’alto dei suoi dodici anni.  
“Ragazzino, non dovresti essere a letto, a quest'ora?”  
È un bel rischio parlargli in quel modo. Non sa nemmeno cosa ci faccia lì quel moccioso. Ma sa chi ‘è’ quel moccioso. Tutti lo sanno. Lui è il figlio di Don Pietro Savastano. Quello è un nome che si sussurra piano, nelle camerate della casa famiglia in cui Ciro sfanga le sue giornate. Ma lui ha abbastanza immaginazione da sognare un giorno in cui potrà guardare in faccia Don Pietro e dirgli “Va bene. Adesso è tutto mio.”  
Non ha idea di cosa ci faccia lì il marmocchio, a parte rivendicare il territorio. Si era fatto l’idea che quelli come lui si muovessero con le guardie del corpo pure per andare al gabinetto. E invece è lì, sotto lo scivolo scassato, con un occhio nero e il muso sporco.  
“Chi te le ha date? È stato l’Infame? Quello alto e butterato laggiù? Quello che puzza come una capra?”  
La risposta gli sembra ovvia. L’Infame è noto per prendersela con i più piccoli.  
“Fatti gli affari tuoi! E stammi lontano o ti faccio sparare!” strilla il marmocchio.  
“Uè, sai che paura…” sghignazza Ciro passandogli la sigaretta. Il Savastano piccolo la guarda come se dovesse esplodergli in mano. “Invece di aspettare che lo facciano gli altri, perché non ti difendi da solo?” Ciro si inginocchia e raccoglie un frammento scheggiato dall’aiuola più vicina.  
“Piglia. Punta bene. Prendi la mira e cerca di beccarlo.”  
Il moccioso lo guarda attonito. “E se poi s’arrabbia?”  
“Nessuno s’arrabbia con me. Non mi chiamano l’Immortale per niente. E tu stai con me. Che c’è? Hai fifa? Come ti chiami, palletta?”  
“Gennaro. Non sono una palletta e non ho fifa.” Il ragazzino si alza tutto fiero, fa ruotare il braccio e lancia la pietra con un tiro talmente fiacco che una bambina di due anni avrebbe fatto meglio.  
Ciro sghignazza. “Facciamo così. Io ti insegno. E tu mi dai i soldi per le sigarette, va bene ? Lo so che ce li hai.”  
Gennaro annuisce convinto. “Quindi siamo amici?”  
“Esagerato. Per il momento io comando e tu obbedisci, va bene?” E prima che lui possa protestare Ciro gli addolcisce la pillola. “Come se fossi il tuo fratello maggiore.”  
Qualcosa luccica negli occhi di Gennaro Savastano, come se avesse appena ricevuto un regalo che nemmeno i soldi di papà possono comprare.  
“Va bene. Mi piace. E un giorno sarò più immortale di te!” annuncia tutto contento.  
Ciro ride. ‘Non ci sperare troppo’ pensa. Immortale? Quel coso buffo? No, non se ne parla. Ma è abbastanza fesso e abbastanza simpatico da piacergli. E gli ha appena dato una mano a mettere i piedi sul primo gradino della scala che lo porterà in cima. 


End file.
